Jukai ni Saku Ai
by Freja Project by MiRai team
Summary: Book One : Zetsubou [Urayameshi] / ketika bibit rasa iri mulai bertunas di hati, apa pun akan dilakukan untuk membuatnya mekar / rasa iri memakan apa pun agar nafsunya terpuaskan / " LuHan " / ketika nama itu terucap dari bibir kekasihnya, dunia SeHun yang semula runtuh kini seakan digenangi lautan merah kebencian / HunHan, Sho-ai, M-Preg / a fic for HunHan Indonesia GiveAway


**Jukai ni Saku Ai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Genre : Angst, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life, MPreg

Cast : EXO, SHINee, TVXQ, SuJu

Pair : SeHun x LuHan [main pair], OTP12

Setting : Tokyo Alternate Universe

Rate : M (for the foul language, abused theme and rape scene)

Length : diharapkan bisa sampai chapter 15

Cameo : Irene and Joy R.V., Yuki Kajiura, Gakuto, Hyde, the Gazette, Alice Nine, ViViD dan beberapa member band visual kei lainnya.

Beta : **BabySteph Rara**

Warn :

OOC! Of course, Don't Like Don't Read. You've been warned.

Penggunaan sedikit bahasa asing (Jepang, Korea dan Mandarin) sebagai pelengkap cerita.

Di bagian pertama fics ini _**Zetsubou**_ , yang _**ditulis dengan italic, adalah masa sekarang**_. Dan yang _**ditulis dengan format normal adalah masa lalu**_.

.

.

.

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. Mari mengheningkan cipta… Bercanda ding~ :v

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Book One : Zetsubou~**

 **~Daiishou, Urayameshi~**

(Buku Satu : Keputusasaan ~ Chapter 1, Kedengkian)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sunyi, senyap dan gelap. Suasana dalam salah satu apato kelas menengah untuk mahasiswa di kawasan Akihabara itu tampak mencekam. Dari beberapa ruangan yang ada, hanya satu kamar yang terlihat bercahaya. Itu pun bersumber dari sebuah lampu tidur yang bersinar redup. Di tengah ruangan berukuran tiga kali empat meter itu, sang pemilik apato sedang duduk bersimpuh, bergelung dalam balutan cover tebal tapi tidak tertidur. Mata bulatnya yang mirip seperti mata seekor anak rusa itu terus memandang kosong pada suatu titik imajiner. Wajah cantiknya yang biasa tersenyum dan berseri sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa pun, blank, datar dan dingin. Seakan mati._

 _._

 _._

 _Perlahan, bau sesuatu yang terbakar tercium di dalam kamar tidur temaram itu. Sosok berparas cantik layaknya boneka itu memegang sebuah pemantik api dan sebuah foto yang setengah terbakar. Dalam pencahayaan remang-remang, tampak puluhan foto lainnya yang berserakan di lantai di sekitar kakinya. Foto-foto yang bernasib serupa dengan yang dia pegang, sama-sama setengah terbakar. Entah karena alasan apa, sosok itu membakar foto wajahnya sendiri. Satu demi satu, foto-foto yang selanjutnya pun begitu. Sosok itu tenggelam dalam kegiatan anehnya itu dan mengabaikan dering ponsel yang sejak tadi berbunyi. Hingga pada akhirnya dia merasa terganggu dan beranjak meninggalkan posisi duduknya di dalam tumpukan selimut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-KRAKKK!-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Benda elektronik pipih persegi itu pun akhirnya bungkam diiringi suara retakan ketika sebuah pisau dapur dengan manis tertancap di tengahnya. Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, sosok cantik itu melempar ponsel yang baru saja 'dibunuhnya' ke dalam sebuah kotak besar berwarna merah marun. Bersama dengan gunungan foto setengah terbakar itu. Juga dengan benda-benda lainnya, seperti boneka yang tercabik, album foto yang hancur, aksesoris yang patah dan berbagai barang pemberian yang telah rusak lainnya. Semuanya dimasukkan paksa ke dalam kotak marun itu. Setelahnya, sosok cantik itu mengikat kotak tadi dengan sehelai pita merah menyala dan mengiasnya dengan manis, disematkannya pula sehelai kartu ucapan putih bertuliskan 'sayounara' di atasnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _I can't take it anymore… "_

" _I'll leave… "_

" _To the place where I can feel serenity… "_

" _Where I can feel safe… "_

" _Fear no more… "_

" _Pain no more… "_

" _Anguish no more… "_

" _Suffering no more… "_

" _This time, I'll stand with my own… "_

" _Sayounara… "_

.

.

.

 _Air mata perlahan menetes dari kedua belah matanya yang indah kala sosok cantik itu mematikan satu-satunya penerangan dalam apato yang nyaris kosong itu. Menciptakan sebuah kegelapan pekat yang seakan terisolasi dari dunia luar…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(=^._.^=)**

 **(=^._.^=)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada enam orang yang duduk rapi di dalam ruangan presentasi serba putih bergaya minimalis itu. Lima orang tampak berusia senja, dengan rambut kelabu, kacamata tebal dan guratan-guratan penuaan di wajah. Mereka duduk berbaris dengan setumpuk dokumen, berkas dan laptop, menghadapi penghuni ruangan terakhir yang terlihat seperti remaja belia berusia tidak lebih dari lima belas tahun. Seorang yang mirip remaja ini berparas cantik. Ahaha~ saking cantiknya sampai banyak yang mengira dia adalah seorang gadis remaja. Padahal kenyataannya, dia ini pria dewasa berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Oh, betapa penampilan seseorang itu bisa sangat menipu.

.

.

Well, kembali pada orang-orang dalam ruangan ini. Wajah si pemuda cantik sangat tegang, tak ada senyum di bibirnya atau pun kilatan jenaka yang biasa muncul di mata rusanya. Yang ada justru butiran-butiran keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung di keningnya, alis yang saling bertaut dan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik meja gemetaran hebat, jantungnya berdebar parah. Dalam hatinya, pemuda cantik itu berharap agar presentasinya memuaskan para pengujinya. Berharap agar mereka terkesan. Berharap agar usahanya merantau kuliah jauh-jauh dari tanah tumpah darahnya ke negeri sakura ini tidak sia-sia.

.

.

Para dosen penguji masih sibuk berbisik-bisik di depan sana. Saling berdebat untuk memutuskan apakah materi skripsi yang dibawakan oleh mahasiswa cantik itu patut untuk diluluskan. Sesekali, mereka membolak-balik bendel naskah ujian miliknya. Terkadang, ada juga yang mencoret lembaran-lembaran kertas itu. Atau berdiskusi mengenai jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mereka berikan tentang materi skripsi itu. Waktu berjalan sangat lamban, bahkan pemuda cantik itu seakan bisa mendengar bunyi detikan jarum jam yang terpasang di dinding. Semua ketegangan itu membuatnya sesak dan pengap. Situasi yang sangat tidak cocok dengan pemuda kalem penyuka suasana ceria ini.

.

.

.

" Saudara Jin XiuLian… " panggil seorang penguji yang tampak lebih tua dari rekan-rekannya.

" Ha… Hai', Gakuto-sensei! E… eto… tolong panggil saja saya Lu Han. " sahut pemuda itu tegang saat mengkoreksi penggunaan nama lahirnya yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

" Ma~ ma~ tidak usah tegang begitu. " penguji lain yang bertubuh paling mungil terkekeh. " Kami tidak tertarik untuk membunuhmu. Well, untuk saat ini. "

" Haido-san. " tegur profesor Gakuto.

" Oh, yah… maaf, aku terlalu terbawa suasana. " oh, dosen mungil satu ini selalu bisa membuat mahasiswanya melongo di saat yang salah.

" Ehem… Saudara XiuLian yang bisa juga dipanggil Lu Han. Maafkan kami… tapi kami… tidak bisa tidak meluluskanmu dengan nilai ujian tiga koma delapan puluh sembilan… " profesor Gakuto berkata dengan raut wajah sangat serius.

" A… apa… sensei? Saya… tidak lulus? " ucap Lu Han terbata, pikirannya berhenti memproses kalimat setelah kata 'tidak' diucapkan.

" Memangnya kapan kami bilang kalau kau tidak lulus, nak? " profesor Haido menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Ta… tapi tadi… " otak Lu Han masih blank.

" Coba ulangi lagi apa yang dikatakan Gakuto-san tadi. " kali ini seorang penguji lain, seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik, berusaha menjernihkan situasi.

" U… umm… tidak bisa… tidak meluluskanmu… dengan… " mata Lu Han yang dari sananya memang sudah bulat besar, kini semakin melebar.

" See? Kau sudah mengetahui jawaban kami. " wanita ber-nametag Kajiura Yuki itu tersenyum lembut saat melihat mahasiswanya tiba-tiba menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mengucapkan terimakasih berulang kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(=^._.^=)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Yoshhaaaa! _Omedetou neeeee~_! Selamat atas kelulusannya! "

" Senangnya yang sudah jadi sarjanaaa~ "

" Hiks… hiks… LuLu-ge tegaaa! Katanya mau lulus bareng aku! Ternyata malah lulus duluaaan! "

" Oi! Oi! _Yameru yo! Yamete kudasai!_ (Berhenti! Hentikan!) Sesaaaak! ZiTaaaao! "

.

.

.

LuHan tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya. Tidak menyangka kalau dirinya akan menjadi sebongkah sosis goreng lilit udon begitu dirinya menginjakkan kaki di dalam apatonya. Bayangkan saja, belum ada dua langkah dia melewati ambang pintu, punggungnya sudah ditabok gulungan koran keras-keras dan kepalanya dijitak dengan kepalan tangan tanpa ampun. Belum lagi dengan seekor anak panda yang memeluknya terlalu erat. Siapa pun, tolong lepaskan pelukan anak panda ini dari lehernya sebelum LuHan mati tercekik. Demi boneka-boneka rusa koleksinya, LuHan merasa dia sudah hampir bisa melihat padang rumput hijau cerah bercahaya penuh bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

.

.

.

" Tao, lepaskan LuHan. " perintah sang pengguna tinju kepalan tangan itu mutlak.

" Ta… tapi Fan-geee~ " rengek si anak panda sambil mewek berlinang air mata.

" Lepaskan, Tao. Kau tidak lihat, wajahnya sudah membiru begitu? " tunjuk si pelaku pemukulan dengan koran ke arah wajah LuHan yang sudah tak berwarna.

" Eeeeh? Huaaaaa! _Gomennasaaaaai!_ (maaf!) LuLu-ge! LuLu-ge! _Daijoubu desu ka?!_ (apa kau baik-baik saja?) " ah, panic mode Huang Panda ZiTao muncul sudah.

" Aku… uhukkk! Akan lebih sekarat… ugh! Kalau kau… tidak berhenti mengguncang tubuhku! " pinta LuHan jengkel.

" Oh, maaa~af~ " dan, ZiTao melepaskan pegangannya begitu saja.

.

.

.

–BRUKKK–

.

.

.

" _ITTAAAAAI!_ (sakit!) "

.

.

.

Demi yang mulia Kirin, LuHan ingin sekali mengumpati keidiotan rekan-rekannya yang sebenarnya kelewat jenius karena punya IQ agak jauh di atas rata-rata. Tapi sayang sekali, moral dan etika keluarga Jin yang telah berurat akar dalam pribadinya serta sifatnya yang kalem membuat keinginan itu menjadi sekedar keinginan, tidak akan pernah terucapkan. Pemuda manis itu berbaring telungkup di sofa, sembari menekan sebuah kantung es ke bagian belakang kepalanya yang benjol besar akibat dijatuhkan ZiTao tadi. Sementara sang pelaku sendiri, sekarang tengah duduk bersimpuh dengan posisi _seiza_ formal layaknya peserta upacara minum teh.

.

.

Pemuda panda yang satu tanah air dengannya itu menundukkan kepala, terdengar juga suara isakannya yang sangat lirih. Biasanya, LuHan akan luluh dengan air mata dan tangisan ZiTao. Tapi kali ini tidak, karena taruhannya kali ini adalah keselamatan kepalanya. Kepala dan isinya itu hanya ada satu, jadi sekali kepalamu atau tepatnya otakmu rusak, maka tidak akan ada gantinya. Orang berhati lembut dan kalem sekalipun tentu akan marah bila terjadi sesuatu pada kepalanya. Dua orang idiot lainnya, mengangguk sok membenarkan kemarahan LuHan, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dalam hal ini mereka juga termasuk yang jadi sasaran amarah pemuda cantik itu.

.

.

Keduanya malah dengan santainya menjarah isi kulkas LuHan yang tidak seberapa karena yang bersangkutan lupa belanja bulanan. Si naga tiang listrik idiot WuFan yang menghabiskan persediaan junk foodnya dan si spongetroll muka kotak JongDae menyantap sisa sayurannya yang telah diolahnya menjadi salad sederhana. Mereka bahkan tidak merasa atau bahkan tidak peduli dengan tatapan maut LuHan yang seolah ingin membunuh mereka. Bagaimana LuHan bisa berteman akrab dengan three idioteers seperti mereka sampai bisa membentuk sebuah band dark rock berstyle visual-kei? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu jawabannya. Ngomong-ngomong soal three idioteers, rasanya ada yang kurang.

.

.

.

" Ne, SeHun-kun _wa doko de_? (dimana?) " tanya LuHan.

" Hmm? Biasaaa~ dia sedang berkencan dengan Lamia kesayangannya. " sahut WuFan sarkas.

" Hooo… begitu, ya. " dan LuHan merasa seperti ada kumbang herkules yang mencapit hatinya.

" Huh, aku tidak suka. Lamia itu menyebalkan, sejak pacaran dengan mahluk itu, ShiXun jadi suka ingkar janji. " ZiTao bersungut-sungut kesal.

" Mending sih, dari pada kalian berdua. Pacaran tidak kenal tempat dan waktu, bikin iritasi saja. Mentang-mentang kita ini satu grup. " balas JongDae dongkol.

" Bilang saja iri jadi jones forlon~ "

" Iya nih. Yang penting 'kan kami tidak pernah bolos latihan band! "

" Kalian! Ingin aku cincang untuk dijadikan makanan HeeBum eoh?! "

" _YA-ME-RU!_ (STOP!) Bisakah kalian diam lima menit saja?! " pemuda rusa itu menekan setiap suku katanya dengan volume suara keras, berharap ketiga pemuda dewasa berjiwa balita itu paham.

" _Wa… wakatta… desu_ … (kami mengerti) " jawab the three idioteers itu bersamaan.

" _Ii ko~, ii ko~_ (anak baik) jadi sekarang diamlah. "

.

.

.

LuHan itu memang lembut dan kalem meski terkadang hyper. LuHan juga terkenal sangat penyabar, tapi dia tidaklah sesabar sepupu jauhnya yang pelupa kronis. Jadi, kalau pemuda cantik ini sudah mengamuk, jangan harap bisa pulang dengan tubuh yang sehat. Hehehe~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(=^._.^=)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Te o shita_ … "

" _Te o shitakatta wa_ … "

" _Te o_ … aiiishhhh! "

" _Mendokusei_ (menyebalkan), kenapa tidak ada satu ide pun yang muncul?! " LuHan mengacak-acak surai brunette-nya dengan gemas.

" Padahal aku sudah lama tinggal di Tokyo, tapi tetap saja kesulitan menuliskan lagu dalam bahasa Jepang! " pemuda cantik itu menggerutu kesal.

.

.

.

Sang rusa melemparkan pensil yang sedari tadi digunakannya menulis lagu. Lalu menggigiti kuku jemarinya, gesture yang muncul tanpa sadar saat LuHan merasa sangat gugup. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah kalender yang dipajang di dinding, ke arah sebuah tanggal yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah lengkap dengan tulisan 'on-air debut' besar-besar. Tinggal enam bulan lagi dan mimpi serta semua kerja keras mereka akan menjadi nyata. Tinggal enam bulan lagi, kARASHI akan dikenal lebih banyak orang. Suara dan music mereka akan didengar dan diketahui banyak orang. Mereka akan membuktikan, bahwa perantau dari luar Jepang seperti mereka juga bisa sukses di dunia band visual kei.

.

.

Maka dari itu, kelima personel band yang namanya merupakan gabungan dari kata _karasu_ (gagak hitam) dan _arashi_ (badai dahsyat) ini rela banting tulang jungkir balik mengerjakan dua hal sulit sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Di siang hari, mereka menyelesaikan skripsi, merevisi naskah, mengejar dosen dan mencari bahan-bahan pendukung karya tulis ilmiah mereka. Lalu di malam hari kala waktu senggang, mereka berlatih dengan giat di salah satu studio musik sempit milik senior mereka di dekat persimpangan rel kereta api. Yang kalau kereta lewat, listrik studio akan berkedip-kedip nyaris padam. Dengan peralatan musik seadanya yang hampir selalu ngadat karena sudah berusia lanjut.

.

.

LuHan tersenyum membayangkan masa-masa mengerikan tidak tidur selama nyaris seminggu karena kehidupan ganda yang mereka jalani akan segera berkurang. Yeah, berkurang, bukan berakhir. Karena mereka masih belum bisa bersantai sampai tanggal on-air debut terlewati dengan selamat. Masih banyak yang harus mereka lakukan, salah satunya adalah menulis lirik lagu. Ini adalah tugas utama LuHan selain menjadi seorang bassist. Lamunan pemuda rusa itu mendadak buyar ketika ponselnya berdering…

.

.

.

~ _ostimia sola mia~_

.

.

.

" _Moshi-moshi?_ (halo) "

" LuLu, ini aku. Kau tidak usah menyapa dengan bahasa Jepang kalau menerima teleponku. " sapa suara seseorang dari line seberang.

" SeHun? Kau masih ingat dengan kami? " gumam LuHan cuek sambil mencoret-coret buku notesnya.

" Tentu saja ingat, memangnya aku amnesia sampai bisa melupakan sahabat-sahabat baikku! " meski pun seperti tersinggung, tapi LuHan bisa mendengar nada geli dalam suara SeHun.

" Well, siapa tahu saja. " pemuda rusa itu menjawab sambil lalu karena sudah terlarut dalam merangkai kata. " Tumben kau meneleponku. "

" Congrats~ selamat atas kelulusannya~ selamat karena kau sudah berhasil menjadi sarjana tehnik mesin seperti yang selama ini kau impikan, Lu. "

" A… _Xi…_ _Xièxiè_ … (terima kasih) "

.

.

.

Tak bisa dibayangkan betapa bahagianya hati LuHan mendengar ucapan selamat yang tulus dari SeHun. Rasanya seolah tubuhnya menjadi ringan dan bisa melayang terbang. Memang hanya ucapan sederhana, tanpa ada perayaan atau pertemuan. Tapi itu saja sudah sangat berarti untuk LuHan. Andai saja waktu bisa berhenti dan perasaan bahagia ini bisa terus bertahan selamanya…

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hingar bingar music cadas milik grup band Dir En Grey yang memekakkan telinga terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan di sebuah apato kelas menengah atas di area Shinjuku. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian skripsi diadakan. Dan keempat mahluk yang tergabung dalam band visual-kei indie kARASHI beserta sejumlah teman sekampus yang sesama mahasiswa rantau, tengah berpesta merayakan kelulusan mereka. Pesta yang digelar sejak ZiTao dinyatakan lulus pukul dua siang tadi semakin malam semakin ramai dan belum ada tanda-tanda usai. Untungnya, satu unit lantai _apato_ itu adalah milik Yang Mulia Wu YiFan pribadi dan dilengkapi dengan dinding berlapis perangkat kedap suara. Jadi si naga kelebihan kalsium itu tidak perlu cemas kalau kegiatan nistanya itu akan mengganggu tetangganya.

.

.

Pastinya, dalam pesta pora seperti itu tidak seru kalau tidak tersedia makanan ringan dan berbagai jenis minuman keras. Mereka semua sudah legal untuk mabuk for the God sake. Juga sex. Ah, berhubung yang datang adalah bujangan semua dan tidak ada wanita, jadi ya… you know what~ Tapi mereka masih cukup waras untuk tidak merusak diri lebih jauh dengan drugs. Dua diantara three idoteers larut dalam suasana pesta yang makin memanas di dalam kamar utama di _apato_ itu. Well, bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu apa yang mereka kerjakan di dalam sana. Bikin anak, titik. JongDae lain lagi, karena dia… jones forlon… plus otaku. Maka bayangkan saja apa isi kepalanya saat dia sedang high alcohol dan tengah berhadapan dengan laptop yang menayangkan JGV.

.

.

Satu-satunya yang masih sadar dalam pesta ini hanya LuHan dan Masahiro. Pemuda asli Tokyo yang menemani LuHan itu sengaja menghindari minum sake, soju dan saudara-saudaranya karena besok paginya dia ada shooting. Masahiro Inoue adalah seorang aktor tokusatsu muda berbakat by the way. Sementara LuHan, ketika yang lain bersenang-senang, dia malah mengenakan masker asap tiga lapis. Tidak makan, tidak minum, tidak merokok… persis seperti orang puasa. Alasannya? LuHan punya alergi terhadap alcohol dan benda-benda yang mengandung alcohol lainnya. Alerginya lumayan parah. Hanya dengan menyentuh atau menghirup aromanya saja, sudah bisa membuat sekujur tubuhnya memerah dan sangat gatal.

.

.

.

" So, kemana leader bermuka sedatar papan tripleks perumahan kalian itu pergi? " tanya Masahiro sambil menyesap segelas orange juice yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah.

" Tiga belas kali… " decih LuHan samar dari balik masker berlapis yang dikenakannya.

" _Nani?!_ (apa?!) _Kiite imasen!_ (tidak kedengaran!) " seru Masahiro ketika music heavy metal underground, kali ini milik Nega, kembali terdengar.

" TIGA BELAS KALI! ITU PERTANYAAN YANG SAMA YANG AKU DENGAR KETIGABELAS KALINYA DALAM HARI INI! " seru LuHan tidak santai, dalam hati dia sudah menyumpah serapahi WuFan karena telah mengadakan pesta kelulusan laknat ini.

" Oh, ok… tapi tidak perlu berteriak juga. Lalu, kemana dia? " Masahiro mengedikkan bahunya.

" Pergi bersama seekor Lamia dan merayakan kelulusan di sarang ular, puas? " LuHan sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan rasa ketidaksukaannya.

" _So desu ka_ ~ (begitu) hei, baru kali ini aku melihatmu yang biasanya kalem jadi sesewot ini. " pemuda jangkung itu terkekeh geli melihat kerutan dalam yang muncul di kening LuHan. " Aaa~ _shittobukai desu ka?_ (kau cemburu ya?) "

" Aku? Cemburu? Cemburu pada Lamia yang lidahnya bercabang itu? Ugh! Memangnya aku kurang kerjaan apa. Geez… " pemuda rusa itu menggerutu berpanjang lebar.

" _Hontou ni shittobukai desu…_ (benar-benar cemburu nih) " gumam sang model geli.

" Yooo~ hic… kalian berdua… hic… makan malam… hic… sudah datang… "

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja obrolan keduanya disela oleh kedatangan JongDae. Geraman perut mereka yang lapar membuat keduanya beranjak mengikuti pemuda berwajah kotak itu. Diam-diam LuHan menghela nafas, bersyukur bisa menghindari percakapan yang terasa canggung tadi. Meskipun pemuda rusa itu yakin Masahiro sangat menikmati acara 'mari menggoda LuHan'. Demi apa, kalau percakapan tadi terus berlanjut, dia tak tahu apakah akan bisa bertahan dengan perasaan yang terus bertambah sesak. Karena seperti yang Masahiro tadi bilang, LuHan memang cemburu. Cemburu pada sahabat karibnya sendiri. Cemburu pada seseorang yang ironisnya adalah seorang straight alias menyukai mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang bernama wanita. Yang tak akan pernah meliriknya barang sekali pun.

.

.

Ya, rasa sayang sebagai seorang sahabat dalam hati LuHan terhadap SeHun, sudah lama berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Cinta yang begitu dalam dan besar. Hingga LuHan bersedia mengorbankan perasaannya, menahan sakit di hatinya setiap kali melihat SeHun bersama dengan kekasihnya. Asalkan demi kebahagiaan SeHun, LuHan tak peduli. Biarlah cintanya ini padam dan menghilang ditelan waktu. _Lagipula, orang sepertiku tak pantas bersama SeHun..._ pikir LuHan sendu. Sampai saat ini tidak ada satu pun rekannya yang menyadarinya. LuHan begitu pandai dan rapi menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia mampu mengendalikan emosinya dan bertingkah natural. Meski pun dibalik itu hatinya menjerit pilu. Pemuda manis itu tetap bersyukur, setidaknya dia masih bisa berada di sisi SeHun.

.

.

.

" Ngomong-ngomong, Lamia yang kau maksud itu siapa? " tanya Masahiro kepo. " Gadis Korea yang kuliah di kampus kita itu banyak sekali lho. "

" Lamia? Hic… Lamia yang… hic… menjerat SeHun? Hic! " sambung JongDae setengah sadar.

" Siapa lagi, hm? " nada suara LuHan terdengar masam.

" Lamia itu… hic… Irene… hic... "

" Holly dear~ she's a real pain in the ass if you wanna know… "

" Hmph… _tashika ni…_ (betul sekali) "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(=^._.^=)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" SeHun… maaf… tapi… aku ingin kita putus… "

.

.

.

-Kita putus…-

-Putus…-

-Putus…-

.

.

.

" Ne, SeHun? Kau mendengarkan ku? "

.

.

.

Kata-kata terkutuk itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Dunia pemuda setengah albino bernama Oh SeHun serasa runtuh saat mendengar gadis yang dicintainya mengucapkan kata terlarang itu. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk meminang kekasihnya yang cantik itu. Sia-sia pula usaha kerasnya seharian ini mengajak Irene berkencan di Yokohama Cosmo World untuk merayakan kelulusan sang pemuda pucat itu sekaligus untuk meminang pujaan hatinya. Irene memintanya untuk putus! Heck! Bahkan SeHun belum sempat mengutarakan niatnya. Dia hanya baru mengucapkan kalimat 'happy first anniversary' dan inilah hadiah sang kekasih untuknya. Sebuah kata putus!

.

.

.

" Irene… kau bercanda 'kan? " SeHun masih belum mau mempercayai pendengarannya. Otaknya pun masih terasa blank.

" Aku serius… Aku ingin kita putus. " ulang gadis Korea itu dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

" Tapi… tapi kenapa?! Bukannya selama ini kita baik-baik saja?! " tanya SeHun yang kesadarannya perlahan pulih.

" Kita memang baik-baik saja, Hun. Tidak ada yang salah dalam hubungan kita. Aku bahkan merasa sangat beruntung dan bahagia bisa menjadi kekasih dari pria sebaik dirimu. Tapi… " ada ragu dalam suara Irene.

" Katakan padaku Irene, katakan saja… " pemuda itu memaksakan diri untuk mendengar semua kemungkinan.

" Tapi aku tidak nyaman dengan tingkah orang-orang disekitarmu yang merasa lebih mengenalmu dari pada diriku! Aku tidak nyaman dengan ulah para fansmu! Aku terganggu dengan perkataan buruk yang keluar dari mulut mereka! Aku juga lelah, Hun. Lelah… "

" Irene… "

" Maaf, Hun… bukannya aku membenci popularitas yang diraih dari hasil kerja keras band kalian selama ini. Aku pun selalu berharap agar karir band yang kalian bangun itu akan terus berkembang. Karena aku tahu, band itu adalah segalanya untukmu. Saat aku menerimamu dulu, aku berpikir aku sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau akan seberat ini. Aku… aku ternyata tidak sanggup menghadapi ini semua… "

.

.

.

Butiran-butiran air mata turun membasahi kedua belah pipi sang gadis yang putih mulus. Sungguh, hati SeHun seakan tertusuk duri-duri mawar yang tajam saat melihat pujaan hatinya itu menangis. Lidahnya kelu tidak mampu mengatakan apa pun. _Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!_ Pemuda tampan itu memaki dirinya sendiri. Andai saja dia lebih peka. Andai saja dia menyadarinya lebih cepat, bahwa gadisnya ini menyimpan luka yang semakin bertambah karena dirinya. Andai SeHun bisa lebih menjaganya, tentu Irene-nya yang baik hati tidak akan tersakiti begini. Namun dia menyadari, pemuda albino itu tidak bisa menjaga kekasihnya dua puluh empat jam. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol kehidupan Irene di luar sana. Dan SeHun juga tidak bisa memanipulasi pikiran orang untuk selalu menyukai kekasihnya.

.

.

Kedua tangan pemuda Korea itu terkepal erat, perasaan tidak rela menggerogotinya. Dia tidak ingin hubungan yang sudah berjalan cukup lama ini kandas begitu saja. Apa pun akan dilakukannya untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungan ini. Karena sampai kapan pun SeHun tidak akan pernah melepaskan Irene. Tidak akan. Jadi dengan menguatkan tekadnya, dengan jantung yang bergemuruh kencang dan perasaan yang campur aduk, pemuda itu pun mulai membujuk kekasihnya. Berharap agar gadis cantik itu mau bertahan. SeHun bahkan berjanji akan meninggalkan band-nya jika itu bisa mengurangi luka yang akan diterima Irene. Berjanji akan menghilang dari dunia hiburan dan kembali ke Korea Selatan. Menjadi seorang yang biasa saja –andai meneruskan jabatan ayahnya sebagai pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar bisa disebut pekerjaan yang biasa saja– agar Irene sebisa mungkin terhindar dari amukan fans-nya.

.

.

Tapi semua itu sia-sia. Gadis itu tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia berkeras bahwa impian SeHun jauh lebih penting dari pada dirinya. Irene merasa dirinya hanya seorang gadis biasa yang akan menghambat kesuksesan apa pun yang akan SeHun dan band-nya raih di masa depan. Tidak, Irene tidak setega itu untuk membiarkan hal buruk itu terjadi. Maka menurutnya langkah yang harus diambil adalah salah satu dari mereka harus ada yang mengalah. Menurutnya, dirinya sendirilah yang pantas untuk peran itu, jadi Irene-lah yang mundur.

.

.

.

" Irene, aku mohon, dengarkan aku. Kita pasti bisa menghadapi ini semua. Kita berdua pasti bisa melewati semua rintangan ini. Aku mohon Irene, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu! " SeHun sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan yang namanya laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Persetan dengan nenek moyang yang mengeluarkan kata-kata sakti nan terkutuk itu!

" Maaf, tapi sekali tidak tetap tidak, Hun. Keputusanku sudah final. Lagi pula, masih ada orang lain yang lebih pantas bersama denganmu. " gadis cantik itu tersenyum perih.

" Apa maksudmu?! Omong kosong apa lagi ini! Hanya kau yang pantas menjadi pendamping hidupku, Irene! " seru SeHun gusar. " Bohong, ku mohon katakan kalau semua ini hanya kebohongan! "

" Sayangnya, ini bukan kebohongan… " papar Irene lembut. " Orang ini sangat mencintaimu melebihi apa pun. Bahkan, demi kebahagiaanmu dia rela melepaskan dirimu untukku. "

" Dia… orang itu… siapa dia? " desis SeHun, sembari menggeritkan giginya menahan perih di hatinya.

" LuHan… "

.

.

.

Begitu nama itu terucap, dunia bawah sadar SeHun yang runtuh menghitam, tiba-tiba menjadi merah darah menyala. Amarah membuncah dari dasar hatinya. Rasa benci menyeruak tak terkendali, mengakar dengan cepat dan menjerat jantungnya dengan rasa sesak yang teramat. Bahkan semilir angin malam yang berhembus di dermaga Osanbashi serta keindahan tepian laut Yokohama yang dipenuhi kerlip cahaya lampu pun tak dapat menenangkannya. Pemuda albino itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan keinginan untuk meraung dan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. SeHun terlalu larut dalam keputusasaannya sampai tak menyadari kilatan ganjil muncul di mata Irene yang tampak sendu berurai air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)~** _ **Tsuzuku~**_ **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… _Hati manusia itu…_

… _Tak bisa ditebak…_

… _Terangkah?…_

… _Gelapkah?…_

… _Maka ketika rasa iri telah menyusup…_

… _Tak akan ada yang tahu…_

… _Monster mengerikan seperti apa yang akan terlahir darinya…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **~Book One : Zetsubou~**

 **~Dainishou, Bakemono~**

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
